Víctima de la gravedad
by MoriartyStark
Summary: Durante los últimos diez años, Antonio ha estado encerrado en una celda iraquí, víctima de una guerra que no era la suya. Allí debe enfrentarse a múltiples desafíos: la soledad, los remordimientos del pasado, y el mayor de todos ellos: la batalla que se libra en su corazón.


_N/A: Este fic forma parte del evento 1554 was the year; un evento para conmemorar el aniversario de la boda entre María Tudor y Felipe II. Este trabajo se ha elaborado a partir de las siguientes prompts: 3, 46._

_Además de esto, he de decir que es mi primer fic, así que habrá fallos everywhere y que no shippeo la pareja. Esto ha sido realizado exclusivamente para el evento/para una buena amiga._

_Una vez dicho esto, disfrutad del fic (si podéis)._

* * *

Me desperté con la primera luz del día golpeando mi rostro, como cada mañana. Por mucho que me molestara, aquel ventanuco era la única vía de contacto con el mundo exterior, y no podría estar más agradecido de que estuviera ahí. Cuando uno pasa diez años encerrado en una celda, llega a valorar las cosas más insospechadas. Los mendrugos de pan resecos pasan a ser manjares dignos de las ocasiones más especiales. Los vigilantes que te azotan con menos crudeza se convierten en tus mejores amigos. Y ver un nuevo amanecer, aunque sea a través de unos barrotes, es un placer indescriptible.

Aunque en muchas ocasiones lamentaba mi suerte, era consciente de que no podría ser más afortunado, dada mi situación. Un prisionero de guerra que había sobrevivido la friolera de diez años; cualquiera al que se lo dijera me trataría como a un loco. Y sin embargo, aquí me encontraba: en una celda perdida en algún lugar de Irak. Había llegado a comienzos de la guerra con la cabeza llena de pájaros, como cualquier otro joven. La gloria y el honor me motivaron, o eso debían de pensar mis conocidos. Pero en realidad, otra clase de sentimientos me llevaron a cruzar medio mundo para participar en una guerra que no me incumbía en absoluto. Si hay algo más peligroso que un muchacho que va a la batalla con ansias de ser un héroe, es un muchacho enamorado buscando la aprobación de su ser querido. Eso es quizá lo más valioso que aprendí durante mi estancia forzosa en prisión. A la vista de los resultados, dejarse llevar por la locura del primer amor no fue buena idea.

Como tampoco fue buena idea el ponerme a pensar en todo eso, pero parecía que ese día me había levantado sentimental. Decidí levantarme de mi jergón y comenzar mi rutina diaria, con la esperanza de que pronto se me pasara. Fui hacia el ventanuco, cogí el clavo que tenía apoyado en la repisa y me dirigí hacia la pared izquierda, en la que hice una muesca.

─ Otra más. Pero tranquila, pequeña muesca, no estás sola. Tienes otras tres mil setecientas treinta y una compañeras. Y no te preocupes por ser la nueva, mañana dejarás de serlo. Aprovecha el momento: la gente solo se interesa por ti cuando eres la novedad. Después pasarás a ser una muesca más, y se olvidarán de ti.

No pude evitar reírme por haber estado hablando literalmente con la pared. Pero últimamente había dejado de importarme lo de conversar solo; me ayudaba a pasar mejor el tiempo. Además, ¿qué importaba si me volvía loco? No tenía nadie por el que ser cuerdo. Y probablemente sería más feliz si me dejara arrastrar por la demencia.

Una vez había hecho el registro diario, fui directo a la esquina reservada a ser el servicio. Había una palangana con agua que los guardias cambiaban con asiduidad, lo cual era de agradecer, y un hoyo para… Bueno, para hacer lo obvio. Curiosamente, esta fue una de las cuestiones que más me preocuparon cuando me capturaron: el aseo. Pensé que si sobrevivía lo suficiente como para tener que hacer mis necesidades, acabaría viviendo entre ellas. Afortunadamente, el hoyo disponía de un intento de tubería que llevaba todo lo que allí caía hacia… hacia un colector, supongo. En los diez años transcurridos allí, no me habían hecho una visita guiada por el lugar. Qué anfitriones tan horribles…

No pude evitar carcajearme ante aquel chiste mientras echaba algo de agua de la palangana en el hoyo, lo que provocó que parte de ella se saliera por fuera.

De pronto, oí un ruido. Y esta vez no era un desgarrador grito de dolor arrancado a algún desafortunado preso. Era más bien un quejido desesperado. Como si la persona que lo había emitido estuviera al borde de la locura.

Solté la palangana y agucé el oído, con la esperanza de averiguar su procedencia. Sin embargo, la prisión parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño. Los latidos de mi corazón eran todo lo que alcanzaba a oír.

Con dificultad, me levanté y me dirigí hasta la puerta. Mala idea. El dolor que atenazaba mi costado esporádicamente, resultado de una herida mal curada tras mi captura, decició hacer acto de presencia, obligándome a buscar apoyo en la pared derecha de la celda. Comprendí que no estaba en condiciones de permanecer en pie, así que con lentitud fui dejando deslizar mi espalda contra el muro hasta llegar al suelo. Poco a poco, fui recuperando el aliento, a la par que el dolor iba mermando, si bien continuaban apareciendo esporádicos latigazos. Fue entonces cuando volví a escuchar un gemido, esta vez ahogado. ¿Y si no era producto de mi imaginación, sino que provenía de la celda adyacente? Desesperado por contacto humano, me dispuse a aporrear la pared.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Únicamente el silencio respondió a mi llamada. Al fin comprendí que estaba completamente solo. De nuevo, mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada y me había hecho pensar que alguien estaría compartiendo mi misma suerte, por llamarlo de alguna manera. O incluso que alguien estaría buscándome. Pero de sobra sabía que no debía confiar en nadie. No después de…

¡Para!

No podía pensar en él, o la poca cordura que me quedaba se esfumaría como todos aquellos a los que alguna vez había amado.

Poco a poco hundiéndome en una espiral de dolor físico y emocional, que pronto me sumió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando desperté, oí un ruido. Y esta vez no podía ser una alucinación; sonaba demasiado real. Parecía proceder de la pared en la que estaba apoyado; más concretamente, del otro lado.

─ ¿Hola?

Aquella pregunta No podía ser verdad. Había alguien ahí. Ya no estaba solo… Al borde de las lágrimas, me abalancé sobre el muro para contestar.

─ ¡Hola!

─ Oh, veo que tengo compañero de reclusión. No me lo esperaba. Pensé que me llevarían a una celda aislada.

─ Técnicamente lo es. Pero no es que cuenten con las mejores materias primas para hacer prisiones. ─ el extraño se rió, aunque a mí no me hizo tanta gracia ─. Bueno, ni prisiones, ni hospitales, ni escuelas… Tenían poco antes de la guerra, pero ahora están incluso peor.

─ Vaya, ¿eres un pacifista? Qué extraño, teniendo en cuenta dónde te tiene viviendo esta gente.

─ No, no soy pacifista ni nada por el estilo. Pero los irakíes en su mayoría no tienen la culpa de lo que los extremistas están haciendo. Son los que pierden con todo esto: no Occidente, por perder una guerra que ellos se inventaron. Los ciudadanos. Me encantaría odiarles a todos por los diez años que he pasado aquí, pero no puedo.

─ ¿¡Diez años!? ¿Y cómo has soportado tu estancia aquí? Quiero decir… a estas alturas tendrías que haberte vuelto completamente loco, si no lo estás ya.

─ Con el tiempo se ha ido haciendo más fácil. Los primeros días traté de ser positivo, pensando que pronto alguien vendría a rescatarme. Fue pasando el tiempo y pronto comprendí que mi destino era la muerte: bien a manos de ellos, bien a manos de Dios. Aceptarlo no me resultó nada fácil. Hubo un tiempo en el que incluso…

No pude continuar. Era incapaz de expresarlo en voz alta. Mis ojos se habían humedecido, y notaba la voz frágil. No quería mostrarme débil ante ese extraño, pero, por otro lado, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

─ ¿Si? Continúa, por favor. No voy a juzgarte. Tampoco es como si importara mucho: solo soy una voz al otro lado de la pared.

─ Verás… yo… ─ dudaba como un crío ─. Hubo un tiempo en que mi fe se tambaleó. Me sentía furioso, abandonado por Dios. Traté de quitarme la vida en varias ocasiones, y no me siento nada orgulloso de ello. Las marcas que dejé en mi cuerpo me recuerdan cada día que yo también puedo pecar.

─ ¿Pecar? ¿Sigues creyendo firmemente en todas esas paparruchas?

─ No sabes lo que dices. Esas "paparruchas" como tú las llamas son las que me mantienen con vida. Las que me mantienen con esperanza. Esperanza de que algún día lograré salir de este maldito lugar; de que estoy aquí por obra divina y que en algún momento el plan superior en que se encuadra todo esto se verá cristalino como el agua. Esperanza de que esto tenga algún sentido. De que simplemente sea un castigo por mis pecados del pasado. Algún día, mi condena se verá finalizada, y lograré salir de aquí si el Señor me considera digno de ello. ¡Tengo que serlo, por amor de Dios! Sigo dentro de mis posibilidades todo lo que dice la Biblia. Si yo no me gano el perdón, no sé quién podrá.

─ No soy muy ducho en estas cosas, pero… ¿eso que acabas de decir no es un pecado? Soberbia o algo así lo llamáis los mojigatos como tú.

Mierda, me había pillado. Pero por encima del hecho en sí, me molestaba la forma en que lo había dicho. Su voz emanaba una enorme satisfacción consigo mismo. Me hacía hervir la sangre.

─ Fáltame al respeto si quieres. A estas alturas de la vida, como comprenderás, no eres el primero, y espero que no seas el último, en meterse conmigo por mis creencias. No es algo que me afecte: tiempo atrás conocí a alguien que era mucho más mordaz que tú respecto a estas cuestiones, y he sobrevivido. Sin embargo, eres afortunado de que no te tenga a mi alcance. Me encantaría poder romperte la mandíbula: con suerte no volveré a oír ese tonito de autosuficiencia en una larga temporada.

─ Bueno, bueno, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? El puritanito tiene mal genio.

─ Supongo que habrás oído lo que la gente dice de los españoles. Tenemos la sangre caliente.

Tras aquellas palabras, nos quedamos en silencio. Bueno, en realidad fue el desconocido el que se quedó callado. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Quizá no le gustaran los españoles… No, no podía ser eso. Cualquier alternativa era buena antes que la soledad.

─ ¿Antonio? ─ una única palabra rompió el silencio, pero en mi cabeza sonó como una explosión. Aquella persona me conocía. Y solo había alguien que encajara con lo que había visto durante nuestra conversación.

Arthur.

Dios, debí haberlo sabido. Era exactamente igual que hacía diez años, a excepción de su voz. La ilusión que antaño la llenaba parecía haber desaparecido, dando paso a un despojo roto y sin alma, monótono. Una parte de mí no pudo evitar sentirse apenada: uno de los rasgos que más me habían cautivado era precisamente la fuerza de su voz, con la que transmitía una seguridad en sí mismo apabullante. Como si pudiera conquistar el mundo él solo.

Pero parecía que el mundo le había conquistado a él.

─ ¿Hey, Spaniard, vas a ignorarme de ahora en adelante, o te vas a dignar a tratar con este impío inglesito? Después de todo este tiempo, me habrás echado de menos…

Desde luego, no me había equivocado en absoluto. Seguía siendo el mismo cerdo orgulloso y burlón que ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de mordacidad. Me hacía hervir la sangre: años atrás había decidido cerrar aquel doloroso capítulo. Para mí, Arthur estaba muerto. Pero aquí me encontraba, hablando con él. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

─ Habría de estar muy desesperado para hablar a una escoria como tú.

Nada más salieron esas palabras de mi boca, me arrepentí en lo más hondo. Pero una parte de mí se sintió satisfecha ante la posibilidad de haber infligido daño a Arthur, aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que él me había herido a mí.

Solo obtuve silencio como respuesta. Un silencio que me fue ahogando más y más según transcurrían los segundos. Me sentía algo culpable por lo que había dicho, pero es que… ¡Demonios! No podía venir como si tal cosa después de todo lo que había sucedido. Si estaba en esta situación era por su culpa.

Un carraspeo llegó desde la celda de Arthur para interrumpir mis pensamientos.

─ ¿Sabes? En tu querida Biblia hay un fragmento que dice: "Perdona al que le duele haberte hecho algún daño." ─ al otro lado de la pared, se oyó el sonido del cuerpo del inglés al caer sobre su "cama". Parecía que no quería una respuesta.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Pero qué… ¿qué había querido decir con eso? Quizá fuera otra de sus burlas.

Pero… ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si iba en serio? ¿Podría ser que de verdad se arrepintiera de lo que hizo?

Traté de desechar todas esas estúpidas ideas de mi cabeza. Arthur jamás cambiaría, y menos aun, seguiría sintiendo algo por mí. Si es que lo sintió alguna vez. Hecho un lío, me dirigí hacia el lecho, me tumbé y busqué una postura confortable que no parecía llegar. El jergón parecía más incómodo de lo que lo había sido la noche anterior, si es que eso era posible. Aun así, me convencía a mi mismo de que debía dormir. Lo necesitaba; habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas hoy.

Sin embargo, en mi cabeza seguían resonando sus palabras:

"_Perdona al que le duele haberte hecho algún daño." _


End file.
